1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains in general to food containers, and more particularly, to an injection molded lid including a window and adapted to seal a food container. Moreover, this invention relates to a method of forming a closure for sealing a food container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food containers often require a lid or closure that can seal the container before and after it is first opened. Such a closure allows for piecemeal consumption of a food product over a relatively long period of time.
Occasionally, it is advantageous for food container closures to include a window so that prospective consumers may view the product before purchasing it. For example, lids with windows have been used with ice cream containers. However, it is important to maintain a sanitary seal for both the container and the window.
Traditionally, ice cream containers and lids are made of paperboard. These paperboard containers are subject to swelling and bending since they are not very sturdy. As these containers become misformed, the integrity of their seals become more and more suspect.
Likewise, a paperboard lid with a window may become misformed as well. The window is generally glued to the underside of the paperboard lid. Compounding the already difficult task of maintaining a continuous seal around the window, the glue is easily loosened by the swelling and bending of the paperboard.